


Tease

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Some More So Than Others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: The five times Chimney falls asleep on Maddie.And the one time she gets revenge.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Tease

She’s still awake when she hears the door of their apartment shut, rolling her eyes with a smile on her face as she places her book to the side, when she can hear the rather obvious sounds of someone stumbling around the place. “Maddie!” Chimney’s voice sounds through the otherwise quiet apartment, “Baby! I’m coming!” She laughs when he laughs at himself, until she abruptly stops when he saunters into the bedroom. Completely naked with a smug grin on his face. “T-told you, m’coming.”

“I can… definitely see that. I um.. please tell me your clothes are out in the kitchen or something and not in the street?”

He scoffs, and waves his hand at her like the very idea of that is ridiculous, like he’s not standing in their bedroom stark naked and completely drunk right then, “Silly, got changed in the kitchen!” When he jumps on the bed and immediately makes his way to crawl on top of her, she lets out a laugh that causes his smile to widen, “This okay?”

He’s drunk but he still asks and she doesn’t think it’s more possible to love him even more than she already does, but he proves her wrong every single day. He’s amazing. “Yes, it’s okay.” Her tone is soft, her fingers brushing through his hair before he drops his head down and sloppily presses his lips against hers. “Love. You.” Both words are accentuated with a kiss, “But wait…”

She’s confused, only for a moment, when he pulls back and looks her up and down, “I’m naked. You’re not. That’s… that’s not fair.”

“Well, you should probably do something about that, shouldn’t you?” Her laughter is joyous when he eagerly nods his head, and slightly too enthusiastically licks his lips, pulling back ever so slightly so he can pull her top over her head with relative ease (helped slightly by Maddie). “No bra, that’s good. Very good.”

Maddie giggles as his lips press against her neck, his stubble gently brushing against her skin, as her eyes flutter to a close. She can still smell the alcohol coating his breath, his hands moving further down until he presses her hips down against the bed. “Mmm, Maddie, you smell so good.” To make his (drunken) point, he presses his nose up against her skin and takes a deep inhale, only forcing her to chuckle at him even more. 

His mouth moves onto her breasts and she takes a deep breath, the moan of his name falls out and she loves the slight cockiness of his smirk when he looks up at her. “Mm, you like that, baby? I’mma rock your world now, just gotta…” He bites down on his bottom lip in concentration, “Gotta get… help!”

She can’t help but roll her eyes, watching as he slides her pyjama bottoms down her legs, kicking them off, “Nothing underneath!” His voice is one of surprise, and he lets out a dramatic gasp, “You knew I was coming!”

Her hands tighten their grip in his hair, pulling the strands ever so slightly in a way that makes him groan in pleasure, before she talks, “I was pretty sure you’d be home, drunk and horny, yes. Thought the less clothes the better.” She shrugs her shoulders in feigned innocence, as he nods his head, “Yes. You’re so clever, Maddie-kins. So, so clever.”

He hovers his body back over hers, “Don’t need protection, can’t get you pregnant twice!” That earns another tight grip of his hair, accompanied by him practically collapsing on top of her, thrusting his hips in a teasing manner as his head falls into the crook of her neck, “Mmm, Maddie?”

“Yes, Howie?”

“A nap’ll do me wonders.” Her nose scrunches up in confusion, as her hips wiggle beneath his in an attempt to get his attention or at least gain _some_ form of friction. What she does get is very little satisfaction as she feels his breath against her neck, “Wait, Howie? Seriously? Again?”


End file.
